


The time is right

by shaking_indigo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, silly James and Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/pseuds/shaking_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael should have pulled down that jumper!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time is right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy birthday my lovely shayz! This is for you, because I know that you feel the same about those pictures! <3

inspiration for this ficlet:

 

The knock on the door is unexpected at the end of the day, especially when he has a flight tomorrow, but maybe it's Steve, and Michael doesn't mind at all. But he still hopes Steve will keep it short because Michael has somewhere to be in a bit.

Opening the door, he comes face to face with a teddy bear. His heart drops and his stomach twists.

“Hello!” the teddy says with a high pitched voice, waving its little furry arms and Michael makes a grimace. “Please can I come in?”

He debates for a second if he shouldn't just shut the door, but then he steps to the side to let the other person in.

“You know that I was planning on coming over and telling you?” he says as he closes the door and locks it.

“Of course you were.” The tone makes him his eyes.

“Please don't tell me you are angry with me, James” and he steps closer to the other man, “I really was.”

James gives a small smile before leaning up and breathing a kiss against Michael's lips.

“I just wish I would've been the first person to know” he says and Michael bites his lips at the look James is giving him. He does feel a bit guilty, but he had only found out two weeks ago, and he had already been away by then.

“Do you want me to say it? Be the first I tell face to face?” Michael whispers and feels his face light up at James' nod.

Taking a deep breath, he takes James' face into his hands and steadies himself.

“I'm pregnant” and a soft warmth spreads through him as he finally gets to say it, “I'm having a baby with my wonderful fiancé and I feel a happiness I cannot put into words.”

A moment passes and another and he's content at just looking at James, watching his eyes widen as his mind reels with the information. It's incredibly adorable. He can't do but break the moment by pulling James closer again and pressing their lips together in a much longer lasting kiss this time.

As they part, the room has grown much hotter and the drag of the bed is much too strong to ignore it and they fall on the bed in a heap of more kisses and smiles.

“But I get to tell the world, deal?” James smirks as he makes work on Michael's jumper.

“Deal” he laughs and kisses James over and over.

~

“You didn't have to show me off and tell people even if they didn't ask!” he says with a raised voice and throws his jacket over the nearest chair.

“Oh come on! You know that you love the attention and you loved talking about it! I was standing right next to you!” James says with an equally raised voice, but he just can't keep the teasing edge out of it, not when Michael is smiling at him because he's oh so right.

~

It's the early morning hours of April the 12th as they greet their little son.

“A bit early for a birthday present, don't you think?”

But it's still the best present he's ever received from his husband.


End file.
